


The Traitor Queen Epilogue

by FicChic12



Category: The Bridge Kingdom Series - Danielle L. Jensen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicChic12/pseuds/FicChic12
Summary: This takes place after the ending of The Traitor Queen! Starts out in Lara's POV but kind of ends up a mix of both? Don't ask, I don't know. It's about their first day as Queen and King after Lara wakes up.
Relationships: Lara Veliant/Aren Kertell, Lara/Aren
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if it's Mature or Explicit, so I chose Explicit to be safe 😅

It had been a long day after Aren had told his plan to our people, and Lara had stood by his side through all of it. Even if her body was sore, she refused to show it, and she felt energized by every word he spoke. She wanted an amazing future for her people, she craved for it with everything in her. She had killed her father, and if all goes well, Maradrina, and Valcotta will join Herandale in becoming allies with Ithicana. That meant her people could do more than spend their days fighting for their lives, more than preparing for the next battle. This hopefully meant a future where her people could leave and learn new things. They could follow their passions and see more than their beautiful nation. That also meant others could come here and share their teachings and crafts. It could mean a brighter future for Ithicana. This was everything!

"Lara? Where did you go, my queen?" Aren startled her with a hand on her arm, and with his murmured words, knocking her out of her train of thoughts. They were eating dinner with many of their friends, and her people. It was a celebration, but still meager as it will still be a while before the ships come in with the food they need to really thrive. Her people have not been treating her like a traitor, to her surprise still. There will still those with a bit of distrust in their eyes, but that was the least of what she expected.

She was floored when one of the children she had read to came and hugged her legs with joy to see her again. The little girl had squealed with joy, "My queen, oh you've come back! Will you read to us more? Now, right now?" 

Lara had stood shocked for a moment, looking up at the girl's mother to see her reaction. The woman did not appear scared for her child, so Lara had looked down, and patted the girls head. "Hopefully tomorrow we can, if you're mother is willing.", she said glancing at the woman again. Her mother nodded, which made Lara's heart fill with joy.

"Possibly another day little one, you're Queen is still recovering from saving the kingdom."

She looked up at Aren's eyes, as they too sparkled with joy, as she teased," I hardly think reading to the children would be anymore strenuous than listening to you yammer on all day long."

Aren knew she was joking, but also knew that Lara would not back down from this challenge. She would read to the children tomorrow. And as many days as she could after.

"Lara? You're really starting to worry me. Do we need to retire to bed?" Aren stated low, knowing that Lara wouldn't want their people to hear that she might be struggling.

This is what finally popped Lara out of her thoughts. "No, Aren, I'm fine, I promise. Just...", She broke off, watching her people celebrate over dinner, "Just reflecting on the day."

Aren knew what she meant without her having to fully explain. She was still processing being no longer the Traitor Queen. Still processing being allowed to live this life with him. "Ah, I see." He grabbed her hand and kissed it, "I believe I am feeling a little of what you are too, my love." He said this some fire in his eyes.

She felt that fire low in her abdomen, and she knew she was looking at him with a mirror flame. "Maybe we should retire a bit early, my King," she murmured low so only he would hear, "I have to admit that I'm still hungry, but food is not what I am in need of right now."

Aren sucked in a breath, the low flame, now a raging inferno. "Lara..." He trailed off, wavering with indecision.

"I need you. Please." She did not wish to beg, but she longed to share this with him now that she can truly be with him.

"You are still recovering my love. That is far too much for me to ask of you in you're state." She could tell that he wanted her now. She noticed how he widened his legs, making room for his growing arousal.

She leaned close, whispering in his ear, "Then be gentle with me tonight. You can fuck me like our country depends on it when I am better healed."

She leaned back into her chair, meeting his eyes and she knew she had him. She could see it in his eyes as he glanced down at her body, and then their people, and finally back to her lips. She bit her lower lip for effect. She glanced at her people, and it did not appear anyone was aware of their exchange. If they were, they were dutifully making themselves appear as if they hadn't noticed. This was good enough for Lara to make her move.

Speaking up just loud enough for others to hear, Lara stated, "Aren, I find myself becoming tired after this lovely meal. Could you escort me to our room?" Not that she needed help finding her way there, but he wouldn't be able to say no to her.

Aren shook his head slightly and pursed his lips, still thinking he probably shouldn't do this, but still he said, "Of course, my queen." Looking to those around him, Aren said, "Thank you everyone for this first day into our bright future. You make Ithicana, your Queen, and I proud. Have a good night's rest, because the real work starts tomorrow." And with that Aren began leading Lara out of the room.

Ahnna caught Lara's eyes with a smirk and a wink, "Enjoy your first night truly back, your Grace. I do hope you get some sleep tonight." Lara blushed slightly but didn't say anything, hoping no one else heard Ahnna's words. She did meet her eyes though, smiling and nodding slightly. She could tell that Ahnna had forgiven Lara, and she hoped they could become close.

Aren walked Lara through the palace in silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was like the calm before the storm. Charged with an energy for what's to come. Aren's hand was on the small of her back, and it felt like a brand. She wanted his hand to go lower.

By the time they reached the room, and Aren opened the door for her, Lara was ready to do whatever she could to convince him. Aren closed the door behind them and she felt him come up behind her, but he hadn't touched her yet. She turned to him, and she saw him rubbing his neck. He was obviously torn still. "Lara...".

"Aren, I promise I'm okay enough for this. You said I rested for 3 days. I don't want to sleep now.", I said insistingly.

Aren made a frustrated growl in the back of his throat, "You've been up all day, Lara, you must be tired. You haven't rested all day, and you are still recovering from great injury. It's not that I don't want you. You know that I want you. I'll never stop wanting you. But I could never forgive myself if I caused you more pain."

She smiled, "If I remember correctly, which I of course do, your Grace, you bedded me right after stitching me up yourself, so this is no different."

"It is different Lara."

"I don't see how." She said, beginning to undo the laces at her breasts.

Aren caught her arms, "You died, Lara! This is completely different!"

She just stared into his eyes, seeing the hurt in them. The pain of that experience. She reached up and cupped his face, "I know. I'm sorry you had to go through that. More than anything, I am sorry for that. But..." And she reached up and kissed his forehead, and everywhere she could on his face till she reached his mouth, "I am not a fragile piece of glass. You won't shatter me." Biting his lip and tugged, she stopped his weakening protests, "So be gentle with me. But not too gentle. I need you, Aren."

Her words broke down his resolve completely. He grabbed her face, capturing her lips with his, the scrap of his teeth sending a thrill through her body. He pulled back, his hazel eyes meeting her azure ones, "You have to tell me right away if something causes you pain. And you better tell me, cause this won't happen again until your skin is completely healed if your stiches break open. Don't make me regret this Lara. I couldn't stand it if I hurt you."

"I promise you Aren. I will stop if I'm in pain. Now please, just touch me." Lara started to undo her dress with shaking fingers, and Aren replaced her fingers with his much steadier ones, having her dress undone and off her body in seconds.

Lara gasped at the cool air against her nipples, and they hardened under his molten gaze. All she was left in was his mother's necklace, and her undergarment.

He backed her up slowly until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed. He gently sat her down, leaning down and kissing her with a passion that made her thighs become damp with her need for him. His right hand grazed from the crease behind her knee, tracing his way up her thigh, then her hip, slowly up her side until he reached the swell of her breast. Lara almost came out of her skin when Aren began swirling a circle around her nipple, but not quite touching the aching peak.

"There is no one like you, Lara. There will only be you, and I will spend the rest of my days proving just that to you. I love you now, and I will love you forever." With that he captured her lips with his, and finally closed his fingers around her tip, drawing a cry from her throat. He pulled back quickly, "Did I hurt you?"

Lara gasped out, "No, Aren, please, just keep touching me. I want you inside of me. And you're teasing m-" she broke off as he pushed her legs open and dropped to his own between them, and sucked her other nipple into his decadent mouth. He laved his tongue against her tip while his fingers tugged mercilessly at the other, sending sharp sparks of desire down between her legs.

Lara moaned sharply, "Aren!" as he gently nipped her nipple with his teeth, then bit down lightly on the underside of her breast. When he had deemed both breasts thoroughly worshipped he leaned back and slowly brought both his hands on either side of her starting at her shoulder to draw down her body, flicking her tips as he went, drawing another pleasurable gasp from Lara.

He barely grazed her skin as his finger tips crossed over the narly stich on her ribs, reminding him they probably shouldn't be doing this. He drew his hands closer to the apex of her thighs, then quickly bypassed it to gently trail his finger down the insides of her thighs down to her calves. He traced the same path with his lips, stopping to gently kiss the stiches that had been redone on her leg. The same one that he had stiched up the night he gave into his desire to her. The same night he had told her it had been a mistake to be with her. "It wasn't a mistake." 

Lara swallowed, and for a moment looked confused, then clarity came into her lust filled eyes. "It's okay, Aren. At the time..."

"No. It wasn't okay. I hurt you. It could never be a mistake to be with you. And I will prove that to you for the rest of our days. I promise you." He drew himself up to kiss her again, then gently pushed her back against the bed, "Now lean back and try not too wriggle too much. I don't want your stiches opening back up, and to have to be interrupted in devouring you."

Lara's eyes widened with lust, and for once she listened silently. She wouldn't be able to bare it if he stopped now.

Aren dropped to his knees again, and drew her under garment down her legs. With bated breath, he grabbed both her ankles and pushed them open for him. He kneeled before his Queen again. He would only kneel for Lara.

Her wetness glistened before him like his own personal dessert. He leaned in, breathing in her scent. Lara's hips twitched as she felt his breath against her most sensitive part that he had parted wide open. He drew his hands up her legs with the barest touch again, "Is this what you wanted, Lara? Is this gentle enough for you?"

"Aren!" Lara almost screamed at him to get on with it, but she was afraid he would stop altogether if he could. All she think about was his mouth so close to her, almost there. "More! Please Aren, I need more."

Aren looked up at her just in time for him to say, "You're wish is my command, my Queen." And with that, he was on her in seconds. His hands held her open for him to devour her. First he lightly licked up the dripping arousal that was leaving her slit, drinking it in. Then with broad strokes he brought his tongue to her bundle of nerves.

She reached and grabbed a fistful of his hair, holding him to her as he moaned against her, vibrating her most sensitive of spots. Soon she realized she was chanting his name, over and over again, and it got louder as he sucked her clit into his mouth, tugging on it with just the right pressure. She was getting closer and closer to that precious precipice, drawing closer to being thrown over that edge.

Aren's fingers joined into the fray and Lara flew over that edge when he pressed up repeatedly against this sweet spot inside her. She screamed as Aren didn't let up his ministrations on her body, sending her over that incredible edge once more. He slowly stopped, kissing his way up to her lips. "How was that, my love?"

She was in awe of him, tasting herself on his lips, "Incredible." He began to lean back, "Where are you going?"

"Are you sure you don't want to rest now?" Aren's eyes blazed as he gazed upon her body. She could tell he would stop if she asked him. Lucky for both of them, that is not at all what she wanted.

"I'm positive. Now strip off those clothes before I get up and strip you with my teeth." She kept her legs open to remind him where he was going to put that cock of his when he was done.

I don't think she ever saw Aren as stunned in his life. She could tell he sort of wanted to see her do it. But his want for her not to hurt herself won out and he stripped faster than she thought possible with those boots on. She gazed upon his beatiful body, not believing that he was all hers. Her King. Her Husband.

He stalked to her, and drew himself over her gently, holding his body up over hers to not crush her. Her breasts pressed against his bare chest, the feeling exquisite. He brought her uninjured leg over his hip and his cock brushed her opening. They both hissed with desire from the feeling.

Lara began gently grounding herself against him. "Don't Lara, let me do all the work this time. You can make it up to me later," he said teasingly, but also seriously about her not moving too much, even if it did feel incredible.

Lara stopped, pouting her lip at him. She was no longer pouting when Aren dragged himself through her sensitive lips. He repeated this motion until he could tell Lara could take no more, and pushed into her opening.

Lara's mouth opened in a silent scream. It had been too long. And to think, she almost never got to feel this again. She would savor this moment, and all the ones that came after.

Aren pushed in all the way, seating himself, holding himself there for a moment, then drew back out swiftly. He almost pulled all the way out before pounding into her again, carefully as to not push into her too roughly. That could come later.

Lara gripped the sheets as his pounding got faster and faster, and he wanted her hands on his. He grabbed her hands, intertwining her fingers with his as intertwined as their bodies were.

Lara was getting closer and closer to that glittering edge again. "Aren, I-" Her words cut off as she threw her head back as Aren pushed in and ground his pelvis against her sensitive mound. She climaxed in a scream the whole palace probably heard, and Aren went with her, feeling her pulsing climax, groaning into her neck.

It was a long moment before either of them moved after Aren slowed to a stop. He gently removed himself from her body, but he didn't go far. Just pushed back far enough to examine all her stiches. Still holding up and didn't appear to be causing Lara any pain as she caught her breath with a smile on her face.

Aren smiled down at his gorgeous Queen, "There is no one else like you, Lara..." He laid down and drew her into arms, where she should be. Lara kissed his chest with a gentle press of her lips, and he kissed the top of her head. "I can't believe sometimes that I actually get to keep you in my life, I get to live this life with you as my Queen. Thank whatever power kept those sharks from eating you." He teased slightly, but they both know how serious what he was saying was.

She whispered as she placed her hands on his chest, her azure eyes looking up into his hazel ones, "I love you, Aren, from now until the very end. It will only be you, my King." He could see the emotion welling in her eyes.

He pulled her closer into his arms, trailing his fingers up and down her spine gently as he always did, "And I love you my Queen, from now until our final moments. There is no one else but you for me. And for Ithicana."

They both smiled as they drifted to sleep in each other's arms in true bliss.


	2. Two Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Months later and Lara decides to wake Aren up in a fun way. Also fluffy cuteness at the end!

Lara opened her eyes and was graced with the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Aren was laying on his back, head on the pillow slightly facing her. His eyes were closed, lashes bushing his cheeks, his mouth slightly open, breathing lightly. He was at peace. It still took some getting used to, knowing we could rest and we weren't fighting for survival. It had been two months since the war was won between Maradrina and Amarid and us. Two months since Ithicana began to rebuild our kingdom. Even if the work was hard, these past two months have been the happiest I've ever been. I'm with Aren, the kingdom has come to accept me as their true queen, and Taryn and Ahnna have come to find me as their family and friend.

I traced the lines of Aren's face with my eyes. His golden skin, the gentle bridge of his nose, those delicious lips, his sharp jawline, and the way his brown hair framed his face. My eyes drew back to his lips, and held there. I suddenly craved tasting them on my tongue. I slowly leaned forward to do so. My lips met his lightly and I slid my tongue out to swipe at his bottom lip before pulling back. Nothing but a slight "Mm". Aren was still asleep. 

Mischief caught me up in it's trap and I had an idea, based off something Aren had done for me one morning that still made me bite my lip with need. I leaned up gently, watching his face carefully. The sheet was down by his waist, but I knew Aren slept nude. So did I. I angled myself down the bed so that I could pull the sheet down and reveal Aren's member to my eyes. I licked my lips and glanced at Aren to see if he was still asleep. He was. This was so going to work. He'd be awake in no time.

I lightly gripped him and began to move my hand up and down slowly. Aren twitched a little but he still slumbered. His breathing did become more labored as I continued. I leaned my head down and begin licking the head of him lightly, watching Aren's face the whole time. Because of this I saw the moment he began to wake up. I pushed my mouth down on him farther and Aren sucked in air sharply.

"Lara?" He groaned out, fisting his hands in the sheets as he was coming to, most likely feeling the combination of morning wood and what she was doing to him. He moaned as Lara stiffened her tongue to lick the v under his head. That was the spot. Hearing Aren moan was making Lara squirm herself. She squeezed her legs together to try and find some relief. Aren was awake enough to notice, and she saw the same spark of mischief glint in his eye. Before she knew it, Aren scooped her up under her hips, lifted her over his head, and brought her down fully meet his mouth.

Lara let go with her mouth to moan out her pleasure. Oh God, this wasn't the plan, she thought. She was determined not to let Aren distract her from her goal. She wanted to bring him to climax with her hands and mouth. She renewed her efforts, quickening her pace, and moaning loadly around him. "Fuck Lara", Aren gasped against her and groaned. She could tell he was getting closer. She kept going as the pleasure was building for her too. Something about the way she couldn't see what he was doing made it all the more intense. He began joining his fingers into the mix and bit down on her ass. While pumping his hand in her and swirling his thumb at her most sensitive spot, Lara began to thrust back on him, so close to that beautiful edge.

Lara reached down and grabbed his balls, fondling them gently, while sucking her cheeks in, determined to make him climax. And climax he did. Aren stiffened then groaned loudly, "LARA!", as she continued, and Lara swallowed everything he gave her. While he calmed down, he pulled her head off of him, as he was sensitive, lightly playing between her legs, teasing her as she twitched, so so close. She knew when he had calmed down enough because he slapped her ass playfully, and Lara gasped, the pleasure still unspent in her, now pulsing. 

Suddenly Aren grabbed her ankles and flipped her, feet over head. She landed on her back, legs splayed out, in shock. Aren was on her in a second. He kneeled down on the ground by the end of the bed and reached up, grabbing her waist, and yanked her body down to meet him. "Aren!" She screamed out as he buried his face between her thighs. She thrust her fingers into his silky hair, pulling him to her harder. He began pumping his fingers into her hard while also sucking on her clit. 

The pleasure was building and building, reaching higher and higher till she reached that precipice again. Aren pulled away for a moment, grinned at her with a heart stopping smile. He slapped her sensitive cheek, and went right back to what he was doing with an intensity she saw in him when he was truly determined and Lara completely lost it. Her King, kneeling for her yet again, only for her, bringing her to a delicious climax. Lara was thrown off that edge in so much pleasure she felt like her brain shorted out. 

She must've stayed like that for some time because when she came back to earth, Aren was beside her, gently running his fingers up and down her side, brushing the side of her breast as he went. Her nipples stiffening as she caught her breath and Aren began to swirl his thumb around the tip. They stared into each other's eyes as he leaned down and sucked it into his mouth, tugging at it with his teeth. Just like that, Lara was flooded with want again as she moaned for him. 

She glanced down and saw he appeared ready for more too. She reached for him and Aren smacked her hand away. "You had your fun Lara, I want more fun of my own."

Lara pouted but didn't complain as he began to slowly slide his hands down her body. He leaned down and began sucking at her nipple again as his fingers reached the apex of her thighs. Lara ground her hips against his fingers as he lightly played with her bundle of nerves. It wasn't enough, and Lara was beginning to feel strung out with desperation for what she needed. 

She looked into his eyes and knew that he knew what he was doing to her. "Aren...." She whined and moaned as Aren teased her mercilessly with his light ministrations. 

"What do you need Lara? Say it for me sweetheart. Tell me exactly what you need." Aren said lowly, just barely above a whisper.

Lara groaned again as she tried to force his hand against her harder as he pulled away, not letting it happen. "Uggh Aren I need more!", She moaned.

"Lara.... That isn't descriptive enough babe... More what?" He began rubbing her clit with pressure and Lara moaned in pleasure. "More pressure on your sensitive clit?" Then he pulled away to Lara's frustration. Lara squealed when she suddenly felt his fingers enter her and pushing against her gspot rapidly. "More of my fingers drawing out that sweet pleasure?" He stopped but didn't remove his hand. "What do you need, my love? Me inside you? Lara use your words sweetheart."

Lara ground her hips against him, reached her head up and grabbed his lip in her teeth, pulling. She released him and said, "More of all of it Aren. All of you. Now. Stop fucking with me." 

Aren grinned so wide and began moving his fingers with a vengeance, rubbing his thumb around those bundle of nerves while pumping that intense spot inside her. He leaned down and sucked her nipple into his mouth and all of this together, Lara was flying over that edge again. The pleasure pulsed through her, but before she could fully come down, Aren picked her up and seated her onto his cock to the hilt. "Ride me Lara." And she did. He rubbed and tugged at her nipples while Lara lifted and lowered herself down on Aren over and over again.

Aren began rubbing her clit as Lara ground herself around him over and over again. So close to that edge once more. "Lara hold on. I'm almost there. Wait for me baby."

Lara squeezed her eyes closed as she focused, teetering on that edge with him. She wasn't gonna make it. "Aren I-" she sucked in a gasp, "I don't- ah I don't know if I-" 

Aren picked her up, lifting her and dropping her down "uggh it's okay baby, let go, I'm with you, let go." Let go she did. She screamed as Aren moved her up and down with a speed that had her breaking apart in his arms. Aren groaned so loudly as he jerked, seating her down on him hard as he released in her. 

Lara leaned down with him still in her and kissed his lips, "I love you Aren, so much. How did I get so lucky that you are who you are?"

Aren ran his fingers up and down her back, "I love you too Lara, my Queen, I ask myself that very same question everyday." They lay like that for a while, until Lara was almost asleep on top of him when Aren says, "So where did that come from this morning?"

Lara smiled lazily, "I was just returning the favor you bestowed upon me the other day."

"Ah," he rubbed her back, down to her butt gently in a soothing way, "That was a delicious morning." He said this with an obvious smirk of male pride. They fell quiet again until Lara remembered something. She shot up suddenly, almost smacking Aren in the chin. They both groaned at the sudden movement, him still resting inside her. "Lara wha-"

"My sisters could be arriving today, Aren! Sarhina sent word that she had her baby a few weeks ago." All of them were coming to see her and she couldn't be more elated to see them and meet her new niece! Today was the day, she had a good feeling about it! 

"Could you stop moving Lara? We'll never leave this bed if you don't stop bouncing." She froze and blushed. He gazed at her, watching the blush go down her body, reaching her breasts. He groaned, hard inside her, "Too late now." And threw her down under him to start the morning's act all over again.

*************************************

"Your Graces, visitors have arrived." Lara and Aren had been in the library researching some method of trade that Lara believed their people could implement. Everything stopped when Jor interrupted and told them that Lara's sisters had arrived. Lara ran from the room in a squeal as Aren followed her, shaking his head while laughing. 

Lara skidded into the main hall, and came to a halt when she saw that all of them were there, and that Sarhina was carrying a bundle of joy in her arms, her husband beside her. "Oh Sarhina!" She came forward, and gave her sister a side hug, peering into the blanket to see a tiny face peering out. "She's beautiful!" 

Sarhina looked up at her and grinned, "I'm glad you think so. We may have named her after the woman that saved all of our lives. And the man that saved hers." 

Lara gasped, "You didn't!"

Sarhina looked at her husband with so much love in her eyes, "We did. Her name is Laren. It has a beautiful ring to it, doesn't it?"

Aren had caught up with her in time to hear this exchange and even he was choaked up. Lara leaned back into his arms as she began to tear up. "It is." She laughed at the ridiculousness that was having a baby named after HER of all people. "Can I-", she cleared her throat, suddenly dry as the red desert, "can I hold her? Please?" 

Sarhina nodded, smiling, "Of course! Here, hold your arms like this, and I'll place her here. Now support her head. And if you drop her, you're kingdom may need to find a new queen, so, no pressure." She said it with a wink, but Lara stiffened her grip, on the delicate child, understanding she was partly serious.

Lara was staring at Laren and she was definitely seeing how her sister had wanted one of these. She was kind of thinking she needed to make one of these soon with Aren. She glanced up to look at her husband and when she did, she sucked in a breath. Aren was looking at her with so much love, she could tell he was thinking the same thing. 

Jor cleared his throat, "So when will we get a little one of our own to be our next prince or princess your Graces?" 

Aren didn't take his eyes off Lara as he said, "Hopefully soon, if the Queen wishes it so."

Lara held Aren's eyes, and then turned them to Laren again, then back to Aren, "Let's start trying tonight. I want a mini you."

The grin that broke out across Aren's face was so breathtaking, "Well too bad, I want a mini you."

Jor cleared his throat, "While I am excited to hear you could be with child soon, I don't think God takes in consideration what either of you want."

Aren, still grinning, looked at Lara, then Laren, then back to Lara again, "We'll see. Or we'll just have to keep trying till we get both." 

Lara sighed happily. She couldn't wait.


End file.
